This invention relates to the processing of light gauge non-ferrous and ferrous material in continuous strip processing lines. Typically, the process section of the line runs in a continuous, uninterrupted mode. To provide this continuous operation, the prior art uses equipment that accumulates (called loopers or accumulators) flat rolled metal from the process section during the time it takes to slow down, part the strip and divert it from the first coiler to a second coiler. In some processing lines, only one coiler is installed and therefore the accumulator or looping system has to have adequate storage to allow for removal of the finished coil while the system is readied for the new coil to start winding. An alternative method is to slow the process section so that the transfer can be made at slow speeds with conventional transfer mechanisms that can operate at these speeds.
The purpose of the present invention, termed a dual coiler, is to permit the transfer of metal strip from one mandrel to another at high line speeds. This advantage eliminates the need for elaborate accumulating equipment and allows the process section to operate at optimum speeds without degrading the quality of the product while maintaining the production capabilities of the line.